The King of Hell
by CompletelyCreativeUsername
Summary: Sam and Dean wake up in the Dungeon of the Bunker with no memory of how they got there. But they've forgotten something else – A certain demon by the name of Crowley. Meanwhile in the TARDIS, the Doctor had been possessed by a strange red smoke... What will happen to the Doctor, and what will happen to Team Free Will in this Superwho crossover? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! This is my first crossover story, so I hope I did all right! This story was inspired by a long night of Cards Against Humanity Online, with the wonderful Mishadorables, Crestfallencastiel, and Accio-idjits. They're all on tumblr, so go check them out – Thanks for inspiring me to write this, guys! :D**

**This is a relatively short story (seven chapters), with relatively short chapters, so I hope you enjoy it at your own pace! Thanks!**

Dean jolted awake, finding himself with loosened ties around his wrists, all sore and bloodied. He was in the Dungeon of the bunker, and with no memory of how he got there.

He looked about his surroundings until his gaze fell on none other than his brother Sam, looking drowsy and beaten.

'Sam?' Dean immediately jumped from the chair he woke in, the ropes falling to the ground. He raced over to his brother, and looked at him, untying him. 'Sammy, can you hear me?' Sam drowsily lifted his head to the sound of his brother's voice.

'Dean?' he said quietly.

'Oh my god, Sam,' Dean let out a relieved breath and continued to unbind him.

'Dean… Are we in the Dungeon?' Sam said when the last rope finally fell, and he stood up to slowly see above his older brother's head. Dean nodded. 'Why? Do you remember how we got here?'

'I haven't got a damn clue,' Dean responded while looking around. 'I'd better call Cas.' And he turned around to _literally_ call Cas.

'CAS!' He yelled to the ceiling, 'get over here, Cas, it's important!'

The two waited for a few moments, turning around again and again, hoping to see that man in the trench coat. But just as Dean was about sigh indignantly, a sort of wind suddenly came over than, followed by a deep voice.

'Hello, Dean.'

Dean's eyes lit up to hear the voice, and he gave a small grin as he turned around to face the angel. He paused for a few moments to take in the sight of him, before realizing their placement and clearing his throat.

'Hey Cas.' Cas looked over to Sam, who (quite uncomfortably) acknowledged him with a nod, before narrowing his eyes.

'Why are we in the Dungeon?'

The Winchesters simultaneously shrugged.

'Where's Crowley?' Suddenly, the brothers' expressions changed to curious, lost faces.

'Who's Crowley?'


	2. Chapter 2

'Dean, tell me you remember how you ended up in the Dungeon.'

The three of them were now in the library of the bunker, with Castiel looking down on Sam and Dean with a concerned look on his face.

Dean searched his mind for any memory of the past few hours, but he found nothing – in fact, it felt like it wasn't just tonight that was empty... It was like a whole time period – a _person _– was just erased from his brain, all just a black hole now... And all that he could see in the hole were two red eyes. He looked at Cas and shrugged.

'I got nothing.' Cas turned to Sam.

'Can you?'

Sam shook his head as well.

'No, sorry.' Cas sighed and shook his head.

'This is bad. Very, very bad.'

'Why?' Dean stood up to become eye level with the angel. 'What's wrong? And who's Crowley?' Cas looked at him and took a breath.

'Crowley... is a Demon.' Dean slowly sat back down. 'More specifically, the King of Hell. And he was... Helping helping us with something. You recruited him yourselves.' Sam and Dean spoke up at the same time.

'_Here?_'

'No way.'

'Not in a million damn years would that happen.'

'King of Hell? Not a friend.'

'OKAY!' Cas overpowered the two intensely. He looked at them with force. 'He was of our acquaintance for a period of time, but of course no longer.'

'Why don't we remember this son of a bitch, then?' Dean asked, not missing a beat.

'From what I gather, Crowley used an old latin spell that makes you forget the past twenty-four hours...'

'Okay,' said Sam slowly, 'but that doesn't explain why we can't remember him.'

'He must have used another kind of spell or magic...' Cas pondered, 'he maybe mixed a spell to create an absence of himself in your minds, but...' He trailed off.

'But what?'

'But even with that, he couldn't erase himself completely.'

Suddenly the red eyes in the back of Dean's mind glowed prominently, and he and Sam simultaneously snapped up and yelled.

'Red eyes!'


	3. Chapter 3

'Well, hello handsome...' A British accent rang through the air as a tall man in a bow tie stared at himself in a mirror and smirked.

'Uh... Doctor?'

'Wah?' He whirled around to see a short, brown-haired girl looking at him quizzically. He smirked when he fully noticed her. 'Oh, hello there...'

'Doctor, what was that? What just happened to you?'

'Is that my name? _Doctor_?' He said cunningly. 'Hmm...'

'What's happened to you?' She asked tentatively. He glided toward her, and all of a sudden he was dangerously close.

'And what's your name?' He hissed into her ear. She tries pushing away, but found she was cornered. Still, she stayed silent. He cocked his head joker-like, and gave a Cheshire-cat grin. 'No matter,' he pushed away dramatically. 'I'll just ask.' And he suddenly fell silent.

'Ask who?'

All that remained was silence and stillness. She slowly stood up, and started to walk around him, observing and examining him. She took great care to stay a safe distance, but it was mo was completely still, unblinking, his joker smile never wavering. The girl narrowed her eyes at him, and stably, flatly asked, 'what are you? What have you done to the Doctor?'

'Caught on, have you,' he slowly turned to her, calm and cool, but menacing all at once, 'Clara?' He eyes widened.

'How did you find out my name?'

'You're right,' he said, I'm not the Doctor, oh no, I'm not him at all. I've... taken over, you could say, put him in a little cage for the time being. Right now, he thinks that he's fixing the mechanics for this, er...' he paused for a moment, 'Oh yes, this _TARDIS_... All I had to do was tap him on the shoulder, no big deal.'

'Then who are you?'

'I sweetheart,' he started grinning once again, 'am a _Demon_.'

'A Demon?'

'Yes... My vessel was getting too recognized for my liking, the blasted angel would recognize it immediately. I have to lay low for a while, attend some business.'

'Well, not with me,' Clara quickly made a brave lunge for him, but was just as abruptly thrown to the floor by a strong but invisible force. He, the Doctor, however, was still standing, and looking quite bored.

'Obviously,' he looked at her as if she were stupid, 'I always work alone.' And with that, she was thrown into the nearest doorway, and the door slammed, locking her out from the console. She peered in through the window to see him, and yelled.

'Doctor, help! Please, help me!' A loud voice sounded aloud like an intercom, but it wasn't the Doctor. This voice was low, raspy, and even a bit business-like.

'The Doctor is no longer in session for this journey. Please welcome your new captain, the King of Hell.'

It went pitch black, and all of a sudden, two red eyes emerged from the darkness.

'And his name is Crowley.'


	4. Chapter 4

'So we know Crowley has red eyes, and you know what he looks like, right Cas?'

'I remember the face that he had, but he could have changed his vessel by now... The only way to tell would be to see his eyes.'

'Well, then we use Christo,' said Sam, 'that works.'

'Yes,' Cas confirmed, 'but not on him. He may be a demon, but he bends the rules.' The brothers sighed.

'Dammit...' Dean cursed. 'Well how are we gonna find the bastard now?'

'Well, we could ask around see if there's any hunter that could help us,' Sam suggested.

'Yeah, and then Crowley will pop up at our doorstep–' Dean couldn't finish his sentence, as a loud ring sounded throughout the bunker.

Someone was at the door.

In an instant, Dean was at the door, a loaded gun pressed against the flat of it, Sam and Cas standing out of sight, prepared to lunge at the unexpected visitor. Dean quietly eased the door open, tense, to reveal...

'Hello!'

Dean dropped the gun to the sight of a tall, seemingly British man sporting a tweed jacket, a fez, a red bow tie, and... A smile.

'Dean, is it?' Dean simply nodded.

'Hello, Dean, I was stopping by and I sensed you needed help with something... Well not sensed and I wasn't really _stopping..._ You see my companion Clara–'

'Companion?'

'Eugh... Good friend, Clara was possessed by a Demon, and don't you worry, I got it out, but it said something about the Winchesters and 'The King of Hell' and that I should do something about it and...' The man was rambling, his hands flying in all sorts of directions, his words unbelievably fast. Dean look to Sam and Cas, still in the shadows listening to the conversation, and raised his eyebrows quizzically. Sam just shrugged, his confusion matching his brother's. He turned back to the man.

'And so now I'm here, and...' He paused for a moment, thinking of what to say. 'Oh, yes, and I can help you find what you're looking for!' He concluded his little introduction by putting his hands behind his back like a schoolboy standing in line, trying to be patient.

Dean stood there for a good long while, completely surprised, and dry out of things to say or, quite frankly, think. He watched as the man gained a look on his face, as if he had forgotten something. The sudden yell made all three of Cas, Sam, and Dean jump.

'OH!' The man suddenly shot out his hand. 'I'm the Doctor. Pleasure to meet you.' Dean looked at him suspiciously.

'Doctor Who?' The man simply grinned wider.

'A pleasure indeed.'


	5. Chapter 5

'So you know how to find Crowley?'

The four of them, Dean, Sam, Cas, and the Doctor, were now sitting in the library, Dean and Sam holding a sort of passive-aggressive interrogation ring. The Doctor nodded.

'And how do we know you're telling the truth?'

'Why would I lie?' He said simply. When the two didn't look convinced, he rolled his eyes and stuck out his arm, looking at them expectantly.

'Well, go on,' he instructed. When no one moved, he sighed, and got up, disappearing for a bit. When he came back, he was holding a knife and two flasks. He flashed the first to the three before putting it to his skin.

'Silver,' he said smoothly as he rand the blade over himself, evidently showing no sign of affect. He set the sullied knife down, and picked up the first flask. He flashed it to them as well before sprinkling it over himself.

'Borax,' he grunted before picking up the last flask and taking a long swig from it. He cleared his throat as he set it down again.

'Holy Water.'

Dean cocked his head as the Doctor fixed his bow tie, and muttered to Sam that he thought that last flask was filled with brandy, receiving a shrug from Sam.

'Maybe he emptied it out and refilled it with holy water.'

They turned their attention back to the Doctor to find that sure enough, he was in perfect condition. But they also noticed the fact that Cas was still staring at him, eyes squinted.

'Uh... Cas?' Dean put his hand on his shoulder, 'are you good?' But Cas had not blinked.

'He's hiding something... There's something we don't know.'

The brothers turned to the Brit just in time to see a small spark of panic flash in his eyes.

'Ah, well... Yes, I suppose...' He glanced at them, nervous. 'You see...' But he was pushed back by Dean, smashed into the wall.

'What are you...' said Dean gruffly. The Doctor was breathing rapidly, trying to say something.

'I'm... I...'

'What?'

'I'm... I'm a time traveler.'


	6. Chapter 6

'A what?'

'A time traveler... Well, more specifically, a Time Lord.' The Doctor wriggled out of Dean's grip, straightening his bow tie irritably. 'I'm from the planet Gallifrey–'

'The what?'

'The planet Gallifrey in the constellation of Kasterborous. I have something called a TARDIS that I travel in–'

'A _what?_'

'Time And Relative Dimensions in Space. Anyway, it looks like a blue phone box–' He only stopped again when he saw the still confused faces of Dean, Sam, and even Cas. He flew his hands around a bit before sighing. 'Well, I suppose I could show you...' Before any of them could object, he was shuffling them out the door and down the street, towards a wooden... Shack.

Sam shook his head dismissively as he inspected the box.

'There is no way you _time travel _in _this_.'

'Hey, don't be rude, she doesn't like that...' The Doctor muttered as he seemed to struggle a bit with opening the door. He sighed before putting his shoulder to the door and barging in, turning around and yanking them in behind him.

'Wha–'

'Where the hell...'

'I don't have a good feeling about this, Dean.'

'They were all inside the shack, but all the lights were off, and they couldn't see–

_SMACK._


	7. Chapter 7

Dean woke up to the sound of humming, in the all-too-familiar position of 'tied to a chair.' He drowsily lifted his head to find himself in a futuristic sci-fi sort of room, with a about 5 different doors leading to other rooms, and a big console in the center, making a sort of groaning sound. To his right, Sam was in a similar state, still in the process of waking up; to his left Cas was standing against a pole, hands bound and mouth wound shut; and right in front of him was the Doctor, cleaning his hands and humming a tune. Dean immediately started struggling against the rope. The Doctor lifted his head, and started walking over, smirking.

'Nice to see you awake, Dean.'

'Who the _hell _are you?' He spat.

'Oh, it's not too hard. The Angel figured it out quite fast.' He turned to Cas who struggled against his bonds, 'am I really so bad at playing Doctor?' He turned back to Dean. 'But it's a shame, really, that you have to find out like this, so boring. I was hoping for a fight, but you fell right into my trap.'

'Dean, what's going on?' Sam had woken up, looking just as confused as Dean felt.

'Quiet, Moose.' This only caused Sam's brows to furrow further.

'What–'

'I said _quiet!_' He turned back to Dean, who was now shaking with fury.

'I'm going to be taking you on a ride now, for a good long while, to teach you not to kill me on sight. Just Team Free Will and me. Got that?'

'Who–' The Doctor grabbed Dean's chin, yanking his head upwards.

'Dean!' Sam yelled.

'Got it?'

'The hell–'

'_Got It?_'

'Are you!?' The Doctor released his grip, breathing hard. He turned away, shaking his head.

'You wan't to know who I am, huh?' He muttered.

'Yes,' Dean breathed.

'Are you sure?'

'_Yes._'

'_Are you sure you want to know who the King of Hell is?'_

'YE– wait, _what?'_ Suddenly, a shrill laughter erupted from the Doctor. 'You can't be...' He turned to face them, a cheshire-cat grin on his face. The lights abruptly dropped, smashing on the ground, and sending them spiraling into darkness.

'Oh yes I can.' Suddenly, two red eyes glowed prominently, and the Winchesters screamed and yelled as memories suddenly crashed and shattered back into their minds, with cold laughter accompanying them. The laughter echoed in their ears, deafening, followed by two words that almost seemed to kill them.

**_'Hello,_**_**Boys.'**_


End file.
